in my head
by Der ein Revan
Summary: AU. Jean is going to die, rogue absorbs her instead. a foray into rogue's mind with a resident, and what happens qhen she abuses her powers. and femslash, yuri, shoujoai, girlgirl. T for nudity and language and


Guess who doesn't own the x-men? Disclaimer: not me

Let's just pretend that Wanda had been with the brotherhood in season 1, that way I don't have to deal with Xavier's second batch of recruits. I guess that makes this AU. Ah the power of creative license. This is my second fic, and if you hate femslash, yuri, or anything else that means lesbians you may stop reading now. Now that those three idiots are gone, the rest of you please enjoy, and I demand that at least 30 of you review (based on percents of viewers to reviewers, 30 is actually rather high) so just click the little button in the bottom left. And I apologize for rogue's dialog. For a mid-west resident, it is quite difficult for me to accurately write the phonetics of a southern accent. I try.

\ /

/ \

Rogue lay on her back amongst rubble, blood flowing form a gash on her forehead, with Jean pressed on top of her, held there by so much debris that neither their combined physical strength, nor Jean's telekinesis could get them free.

"Rogue, one of those pieces had a point, I'm not going to survive this." Jean coughed

"Don't cha talk lahke that girl, yah'll make it! Just trah te hol' on a little longah. Kitty'll come an' get us. Yah'l se-"

"No, Rogue. I can't feel my legs, and chough I want you to do one thing for me before I die. Okay?"

"Fahne, if yah say so. What is it?"

"I, I want you to kiss me, Yes, I said 'kiss me.' I want you to absorb my life force"

"But that'll will kill yah. Jean ah can't do that to yah. Ah can't bring mahself tah kill mah friend."

"My body is forfeit anyway, Rogue, I'm not asking you to kill me, I'm asking you to save my mind. Please. Just do it. (yeah product placement woohoo!) I don't have much time, besides, if I'm right, I'll be able to explain once you're out of here, and I know I'm right."

'Fahne but why'd it have tah be a kiss?' Rogue thought, before saying "Let's go."

Their kiss was a passionate one, made all the more special because, for Jean, it was her first kiss, and the last physical sensation she would ever feel.

\ /

/ \

Rogue lay unconscious in one of the mansion's medical beds, with the team, sans Jean of course, clustered around her. Scott's left arm was in a sling, Evan had several broken ribs, Kurt's tail was rapped in bandages, and Wolverine bore faint lines where his wounds hadn't quite finished healing yet. Only Ororo and Kitty had escaped completely unscathed, and to the x-men's knowledge, the brotherhood hadn't fared much better.

"What's up with Rogue, professor? She's been like this for hours and nothing changed."

"I don't know Kitty, I don't know. Her vitals are stable, and she shouldn't be comatose, but her brainwaves are erratic, and for some reason, I can still sense Jean."

\ /

/ \

Rogue awoke in a bayou outside a small, single-story house constructed of wood similar to the trees around the, well, she guessed it was better referred to as a cabin. She was laying on her back in a shallow pool of water, her head resting on the bank. Standing up she realized she was stark naked and hastily covered herself with her arms. Seeing no other sign of, well anything, she walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

The girl who answered the door was the absolute last person Rogue expected to see. It was the one and only Jean Grey, and in all her naked glory.

"Come in, Rogue. It's yours anyway" Jean greeted her host "and relax. Put you arms down, we're the only two here."

"Jean? What the hell is goin' on? Where ah we? Why ah we naked? Wh-?

"Come sit down," Jean said, indicating a couch "Before you absorbed me I remember saying I'd explain." Rogue sat down and Jean put an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "We're in your mind, which is both why we're naked, and why we can touch. As far as I could tell in the time I've been here, the psyche or the person you absorb fades over time. That means we're alone here until you touch someone else."

"So this cabin is a paht of mah mind? Why here? Why not the mansion?"

"I don't know, I can only assume that this building, this couch, and everything else in here has to do with your past. But now, I think it is time for you to wake up."

\ /

/ \

Rogue awoke a moment later in the hospital bed, just as the professor was about to leave the room.

"Professor! What happened?"

"Ah, good. You're awake. Kitty found you and Jean under a pile of rubble. She phased you both out for underneath, and we brought you back here. Jean died, but for whatever reason, I can still sense her presence faintly its almost as if..."

"You're right professor," Jean said through Rogue's body "I knew I was going to die no matter what so I had her absorb me. In the past, we have only seen the effects of a partial absorption, which results in a temporary acquisition of powers, but whenever I sensed Rogue right after she absorbed someone, there was almost a double signature, like part of the, for lack of a better term, 'victim's' psyche was in her mind, so I hypothesized that if she ever completely stole someone's life-force, that whomever it was would be integrated into her mind, and I was right."

"Well, Jean, I think you should give Rogue control of her body back, so she can go get some rest."

"Ah'm already ahn mah way." Rogue said, as she used Jean's powers to fly out of the med lab

/_Rogue, perhaps it would be a good idea if you didn't parade the fact that you have absorbed Jean. It would confuse many of the other students and anger others, something we don't need at this point. That means walk_.\\

/_Fahn professor but ah woul lahke to develop mah cahntrahl a Jean's powahs since ah have them now_\\ Rogue responded as she set down and wlaked up the last flight of stairs.

/_That would be acceptable_. _Wake up an hour earlier and we can work on your new powers as well as Jean's ability to control your body. They may be in some way connected._\\

/_Allright, see yah tomorrow_\\

/\

\/

And that's how I whished it happened. Again, please R&R, it would make me happy.


End file.
